


RageHappy Isn't Always Happy

by AllyKisimoto



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKisimoto/pseuds/AllyKisimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has to learn to deal with Michael's engagement to Lindsay, but what if he can't get over the feelings he has for his best friend?<br/>Will eventually add more to this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RageHappy Isn't Always Happy

Gavin sat in his room in Geoff's house, the same song playing over and over on his phone. He was mouthing the words to the song as he just stared blankly at the wall. It made him think of Michael, the man he loved, the man who was getting married to Lindsay in a month. He had held some hope before now, that maybe his feelings would disappear. Maybe; and this was a horrible thing to hope for, maybe they would break up. But now it seemed that they just fell more in love each day. He hated these feelings inside him. A few tears rolled down his face and he forced himself up, moving to his bathroom.  
He dug through his hamper, pulling out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a razor. He slipped up his sleeve, the scars from past times showing. Some were more recent, red and angry, scabbing over. Some were a little older, just pink lines sticking up from his skin. But they all trailed along up his arms, to his shoulders even. He pressed the razor to his skin, feeling the comforting burn of the razor digging into his skin. He drug it across, quickening his pace. Within a minute, 20 new cuts travelled along his arms as tears began to roll down his face.  
His arm laid against the sink, his body somehow coming to sit on his knees on the floor. He watched the blood pool and begin to drip. These cuts were deeper than the others, thicker even. He watched his blood drip onto the floor, making a few little puddles. A knocking on his bedroom door knocked him out of his stupor.  
"Hey, Gav honey, We're going out for dinner tonight. You coming?" Griffon called, pulling on a jacket. Geoff was at the door with Millie, who was holding onto her daddy's hand. Gavin sat quietly for a minute, his gaze still on his arm.  
"Nah... I'm pretty tired tonight. I'll stay behind this time. Just bring me back some leftovers." He said, his head coming to rest against the sink quietly. He wasn't fully lying. He felt just drained of energy and didn't want to go out and put on a fake smile.  
"Okay Gav.. if you're sure honey." Griffon called, her footsteps receding. The front door closed heavily, the house becoming silent in seconds. The only sound was Gavin's music playing faintly in the other room now. The Brit reached up for a towel, sluggishly wiping his arm. The blood didn't stop flowing, and Gavin felt too tired to really care.  
He slowly stood, keeping the towel loosely against his arm as he dragged his feet into his room. He didn't clean the blood puddle on the floor, hide the razor, or anything like he normally would. He just didn't have the energy to even try anything like that. His phone went off, the familiar ringtone playing through the air.  
"I wish that you would just put me down,"  
"I wish that I could just go to sleep."  
"Loving you is suicide..."  
"I don't know should I go,"  
"Or should I stay?"  
Gavin looked down at his phone, a picture of Michael's smiling face shown with the ringtone. Michael was calling... Did he really wanna answer? He decided not and flopped onto his bed, his phone falling onto the ground. He was just so tired, and it seemed like he might finally get some sleep as darkness began to creep into the edges of his eyes. His gaze slowly shifted to his arms, still bleeding profusely.  
"I must have hit an artery..." He mumbled quietly to himself, not that anyone else would have heard him. His phone stopped and after a minute beeped that he had a voicemail, but he couldn't bring himself to look at it. It started to go off again, and Gavin groaned, turning his head the other way. The movement left him dizzy and slightly nauseous, that or it was the blood loss. His phone stopped and beeped with another voicemail, but he could barely focus on it now.  
His eyes began to slid close as he lay in a puddle of his own blood, his sheets, mattress, body, and even his floor now getting covered in blood as it dripped through the mattress.  
"Maybe now I can rest... and be out of my misery..." He spoke slowly, too dazed and out of it to hear Geoff calling for him, pounding on his door. In his darkening vision, the last thing he saw was the door flying open and Geoff coming towards him. He could see his mouth moving in a quick fashion, most likely screaming, but he was too far gone to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I wrote this at night, when I was feeling down, so I hope you all like it.


End file.
